


A Heart on Paper

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is how will deals, Will is a poet, bit of angst, cute solangelo, nico didn't mean to snoop, some feels at the beginning tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Poetry.Nico find's Will's collection of original poetry and opens it, thinking it's a novel. Nico discovers some secrets just was Will walks in. Those dorks really do love each other.





	A Heart on Paper

Nico hadn't meant to snoop through his boyfriend’s things, it just kind of happened. He had gone to Will’s cabin to wait for him so they could go to lunch together. The cold December air was turning his nose red, so he let himself in and went to wait on Will’s bed. There was a book sitting on his nightstand Nico had never seen before. Nico liked reading so, he figured if Will liked this book maybe he would too.

But wasn’t a novel. It was poetry. Poetry Will had written himself. Each poem was dated. They went all the way back to the Battle of Manhattan. The first ones weren't amazing, but they were also written by an eleven year old. But, over the years, Will got really good.

Nico read. And read. The poems were about the wars, the siblings he lost, and memories he had with them. There were many about people Will wasn’t able to save. Then there was stressful poems. Poems about Will taking all the responsibility for his cabin and the infirmary. He even found a poem about when he saved Annabeth after she was stabbed in the Battle of Manhattan. He captured the pain in Percy’s eyes from thinking he would lose her so wonderfully.

Nico could feel Will’s pain. The pain from Michael and Lee’s deaths. From being away from his mother all the time. The pain of rejection from one of his closest friends when he came out as pan-sexual. (Nico had put that person’s name on his hit list.) Even discovering his sexuality was explained so explicitly that Nico could feel the younger Will’s confusion.

Then he got to some more recent entries. They were about Nico. Nico was flattered by most of them. He read his three days in the infirmary from Will’s point of view. He read about how nervous Will was when he asked Nico out. The joy from their first date and kiss was in a rather long poem. He described everything they did, every smile Nico showed him. Then he got to the last poem. The last line of it read: _I love him._

Nico felt tears swell up in his eyes. Will loved him. After seeing Nico at his worst, bringing him back to full health, seeing him panicked, Will loved him. Will had never told him, but here Nico was reading it. Will loved him.

“I see you found my journal,” A voice said.

Nico jumped and slammed the book shut. Will was standing in front of him. _Oh gods._ Will would think he was snooping. He was done for.

“I- I it was- I thought it was a novel and I- I’m sorry Will I didn't mean-”

“Its okay, Nico,” Will said. He wasn’t mad.

Nico couldn’t help what he said. “You love me?”

“Yeah,” Will said quietly. “I do. I love you.”

Nico just stared in shock. It was one thing to read it. It was another to hear the words coming from Will’s lips. It felt a thousand times better when he said it. He was warm inside. He felt like the Grinch with his heart growing.

“You don’t have to say it back but-”

Nico lunged forward, leaving the book discarded on the bed. He was not going to let Will mutter that nonsense. Nico kissed the hell out of Will. He was so happy. Somebody loved him.

“I love you too,” Nico said. And it was true. It was more true than anything he had ever said.


End file.
